The New Start: Continued
by BloodOfPhantoms
Summary: A bizarre, great shift in tidings has ultimately caused many aspects of the world to have been altered within the grand scheme of reality; and with it shall arise both sheer success, and utter failure. Who will win, and who will lose? The answers will always vary in any game of life.
1. Accordance

Darkened daylight reflected hushedly against the multitudinous drops of water that ran across the surfaces of stained earth. The air was damply cold, with the promise of a cold winter settling into the world that lay before all those which resided there, and made what they would with what they had.

The rain poured heavily...

Streaks like paint against a canvas...

Streaks...

_streaks..._

_..._

* * *

Before I could even open my eyes, my body was covered in a drenched wet,

and it was no longer the body I had come to know, and accept as my own. Laid before me was what I thought was an abomination; myself, covered in purple and blue colors with what looked like my skin. A wide mixture of emotions covered my thoughts as I humbly awoke to the drizzling atmosphere, only to hear the sharp crackle of electricity against the tree I sat down against shortly afterwards, like a fierce snapping.

It made me recoil back, and land in a small puddle collecting in the grassy layers of the forest domain which splashed me even further. Surely, it was more water than I needed, but my confusion went elsewhere.

'This is a _weird dream_', I imagined saying in my mind, but even then I thought...

If this was truly a dream, then where was I; and more importantly, what was I?

Getting up did not come easy. I slipped once, and fell halfway into the puddle again.

_The fall felt real._

Going headfirst into the dirt was always better than the serious pain that follows with the alternative of city pavement, yet all of this was just...

Off.

First error was over, I assumed, so the second time I had just adjusted myself to rise slower. I instinctively dusted myself off of any water, mud, or anything of the sort that might have gotten on me, and started feeling a bit dizzy from the whole ordeal. The same noise from earlier crackled with a softer intensity as my hand went down my chest and below. I tensed, but relaxed at this discovery, keeping my cool as I experimented with this some more; almost like how a child plays with a toy for the first time. Luckily, it did not hurt me, but instead tingled... so to speak. Eventually, I just stopped suddenly, and allowed my eyes to scan the rest of the forest, as the winds that carried the rain still beat against everything, including myself, with a gradually increasing level of a possible storm that I did not want to get caught in; dream or not.

My next thought ironically, was to pinch myself (typical, I know), but in this quiet spot of a clearing with the small space that it had, I was 95.33% sure that whatever else there was, I could venture into it. Being already outside made it far easier than an interior of say, for example, a house, and I could only _hope_ that was true.

I wanted to explore this dream. Whatever creations and other madness came my way would just be a step away from waking, and I would be fine. As I walked, I further noticed that despite being extremely vivid in detail, my eyesight was the best it had ever been... period? All of the real-life feelings kept boggling my mind as to what exactly this was; and how I could experience such a thing again if possible, but most of what I was getting from my stroll in the forest was nowhere. I refused to run in the rain, because if I fell another time, I might've woken up. And my first impression of these legs were far from sturdy.

Having short legs but long arms, being mostly purple AND having electrical powers made me either feel like some misfit of a god, or a really strange dinosaur thing. Except I wasn't huge like a god or a dinosaur, either.

I tried thinking up a sun for the rain to go away (as stupid as that sounds, I did test it), but the more-than-overcast, black and gray clouds still loomed over me like a blight, and covered me and the shaking trees in a repeated, non-stop shower that was about to become far more brutal. ...Maybe? I could never be a weather-man, but it looked bad, and that was all I needed to know.

Being lost in my thoughts was enough to keep me lumbering in a straight direction after my first turn into the rest of the wilderness for a long while. Little objects in the way led to a semi-easy traversal, but even with my enhanced vision, it came to no good with the rain that splashed onto my eyes like they were windshields.

I started holding one arm up to block away most of the droplets, but it was beginning to get tedious. Like I said, I was getting nowhere, and not even fast. Yet I felt somehow determined.

Then... something called out to me. Someone. A voice that sounded male, but young, along with small, squishing footsteps that were coming up close against my hearing. I turned to face them, and saw.

_My angel in the rain_


	2. Meaning Part 1

Our eyes met for the first time under the quiet watch of no one, but ourselves.

A beast in the shape of a fox, drenched and panting with a light shortness of breath.

They stopped in their tracks as I watched them, and while I admittedly did not care much for our little 'stare-down' at the time, my mind had instead shifted to a sole question then.

...What was he?

* * *

"Hey you-..." The creature spoke in a soft tone, trying desperately to get his words across through the interrupting widespread of pitter-patters; no longer delicate as before. The noise of this was starting to grow, and become more noticeable to the average hearing. Things were changing fast.

The Ninetales stared at them with a small, confused look on their face, to which they did not stop staring, even until the very end of their gazes meeting.

On the opposite end was a blanker, more monotone stare, with much thought behind it more than expression. The two kept at each other like this until the Ninetales had finally decided to move again, a few steps to where the other had remained completely still. Both lacking nervousness.

The trickling silence in the background brought back all tension; deafness falling on even the partially cautious steps placed nearer by the fox. As he drew closer...

"...What?" A humble reply came, which led the Ninetales to jump back, quivering in their non-existent boots.

"Eeeee!" He squealed as the 'purple dinosaur looking thing' responded, which led to little consequent reaction from them, but a small blink of the eyes.

The blankness of the environment faded in again, yet they still kept gawking at each other; the other's tilt of the head being enough to make the Ninetales speak again.

"L-look, I don't really know who you are, or what's going on, but we need to get to a shelter quick," The Ninetales exclaimed, his voice coming off a bit harsher than before, but still holding onto a softer outlook, "this rain is starting to hurt, and I'm not sure how long I'd be able to last out here like this..."

Registering this only shortly after, the other turned, and gave a curt nod before scanning around, putting their arm up to see through the rain again.

"You're right," He replied finally, taking the time to make sure of his observations, "but there's no 'shelter' anywhere."

"Of course there is!" The Ninetales shouted, and started walking off in a random direction, which then proceeded into a sluggish sprint as he visibly grimaced ever so slightly, "There has to be somewhere... you're just not looking in the right places!"

The fox's voice started trailing off as he finished his last sentence. The thought process that plagued the 'purple dinosaur's' mind was all but vibrant then and there. A quiet annoyance for this was beginning to grow inside of him, as more stained questions came riddled than clear answers, to which the latter represented just that of a fable.

But he had no other choice. Standing there in the pouring rain for too long was no good for either of them; that much could be logically deduced with the snap of a finger, and didn't take a scholar to figure out. Following after a stranger could have been risky, although it really didn't matter in the conditions they were both in.

Thus, he started on a quick walk, and tried keeping up with the vulpine entity, mostly relying on sight where his speed and enthusiasm clearly lacked in comparison. The more they kept going, the more the lightning chased, bringing thunder that blasted through their ears like a lumbering, crawling giant that did not stop through its incandescent, long pursuits behind them.

"Hey, look!" The Ninetales broke off his train of thought more than the wet ever did, grabbing his attention with a pawed point as he slowly managed to catch up with his awkward speed.

Glancing around with exhaustion beginning to build up like the worst of headaches, he simply could not see anything of interest, until he realized where the Ninetales was showing their paw to, his eyes lighting up with a faint glimmer of hope as a result.

"Come on," was all the fox would utter before bolting through at an unanticipated increase of speed, while they still followed slower, eventually catching up under the welcoming dryness of a shadowed roof.

The foreign coolness of a stony cave and its opening left much to be desired in structure, but it let both of their bodies adjust to a new sense of relaxation from the pounding rain that was splashing down against their backs very swiftly.

The Ninetales lowered their head to pant almost as soon as they had entered, doing so heavily this time as the weight of the rain and running left them both needing to take a few stark breaths for themselves.

"...Okay, now that the main problem is over, we can finally speak to each other," The Ninetales said with a sigh of relief, turning around to face him, but he was already staring up.

"...?" As he came to notice what was above, a shriek made its way into his throat, and with a panicked voice, he backed away slowly.

"G-GAH!" Shouting with a great shock, the cave seemed to rumble slightly over the loud echo of the fox's voice, and what forces carried this, caused a bundle of effects, just waiting to be unleashed.

And so they were.

In what seemed like hundreds, all of the Zubat let out their collective, piercing cries, and flew directly forward towards them from the roof of the cave. The Ninetales recoiled back in fright and closed their eyes as he became enveloped in a whirlwind of Zubats, soon covering him like a swarm.

An ear-splitting zap soon broke the noises of the colony and their widespread formation at once, the electricity coming from the source of that who could control it. Having swiped his hand against his chest and motioning it into the center of the flying army in one fast, reactive motion, the Zubat darted away from it with their own faster reaction speeds, almost as if fearing the shot that carried through. It would have connected with some of them, had the bolt been longer in range; but instead, a trio of the many had their wings light up with a white glow, and came at the source with three separate Wing Attack's in split directions. With sparks running along his body however, it would only take one of them to notice for the others to follow suit, and realize that this was not a battle they could win, ultimately causing all of them to collectively flee the cave, the many wings kicking up slight, dusty winds along the cave as they passed through the two with a fleeing exhilaration, and left through the booming of the storm in great unison.

The domain was now as it was before, and with a slightly pained opening of his red eyes, it was almost as if the fox had been flinched for the entire time, blinded by fear itself. He turned to look at the one who had saved him, and they still appeared as calm as ever. And silent. Their eyes had not even widened since, let alone hardly even move from place to place during their time together.

"DAMN IT, WHY DOES EVERYTHING GO WRONG FOR ME?!" He erupted, whilst breeding up a scratching growl within his throat before the sudden shout, that carried through even after his eyes had sparkled with a ruby red rage deep inside.

The rain was isolated at this point by this louder, reverberating echoed voice along the cave walls; and it was only then that the other's peepers had finally widened in surprise.

An uncontrolled, small flame had almost come out of his mouth right after he had shouted, only quenched by his still soaked figure and a renewed panting, this time out of hate, mixed in with the previous exhaustion. It was only after he had watched up again and saw the other staring that he had realized what he had done in full comprehension.

"I-I'm sorry!" The Ninetales stepped closer to them once more with slight hesitation, which instantly seemed like a replay of the first time they had met to the purple one... just under different terms. It was almost identical, they realized. Almost.

"I didn't mean that to you, I really didn't," He continued in a hustled, apologetic tone that sounded genuinely sincere, then turned back to avert his eyes from the other, walking farther away from them instead. It was just enough to not be seen properly under the dim lighting cutting in from the entrance, "I just have... a-anger issues sometimes..."

Shaking his soaked, golden-white fur off from the excess water, the Ninetales eventually looked back to face him with a brisk turn, "As I said, I'm really sorry and-"

"It's okay." He reassured him out of nowhere, then went over to sit down against the left side of the cave, doing so with a relaxed demeanor, and seemingly nothing more.

"I-It is?..."

With a baffled look on the Ninetales' face from the supposedly quick understanding, and the mood of the area becoming peaceful again, the fox gave a sigh of relief, and a warm smile instead.

"...Thank you for saying that," He complimented gently while he walked over again, this time without any lack of decision-making, "i should've... umm, really introduced myself before earlier... so my bad on that one, heheh..."

A random spark against his skin caused the Ninetales to jump back with an 'Eep!', being especially near in proximity, the electricity bouncing off of their body before dissipating into nothingness once more.

"Oh, my bad," He said, also sounding a bit alarmed from his own conductive abilities, "This power appears to be slightly unstable, but it should be fine by now.

In case you couldn't tell because your eyes were closed, I had used my electricity to chase off those bat looking things from earlier, and that's probably why it just went off as an after-effect."

"A-alright..." The Ninetales stepped back over some more, trusting the individual on his word, "As I was saying, it's really nice to meet you, and my name is Praet! It's spelt _P-R-A-E-T_!" He explained, with a smile, "What's yours?"

"Gigxi."

For a moment, there was a brief, delicate pause between them.

"Well, h-how do you spell _that_?"

Gigxi looked at him funny, as if he had asked him a really stupid question, but then understood why he had said such a thing.

"...It's-"

Stopping for one this time, Gigxi's entire body froze at the seams, his heart skipping a single beat that felt like if it had lasted for a whole minute.

Shortly after he was able to breathe again, it was as if he had come out of some form of stasis, his physical and mental states temporarily shut off in some places, but still left active with others.

Praet was eyeing him with a deepened curiosity as he waited for the letters to sound out just as he had come out of this, and time, as far as he could notice, started running again.

"Well?" The Ninetales asked, patiently waiting for the few seconds that seemed to go by naturally, with the present ticking of the world's very own clock.

"...Is there something wrong?"


End file.
